I'm In Love With My Enemy 2
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Judai and Johan have just graduated from high school and they're spending a lot of time together. But when Johan leaves to run "errands" Judai thinks he's cheating on him. What's going on with Johan?


**I'm In Love With My Enemy 2**

Chapter 1: School's Out!

After a long year, Judai and Johan graduated from high school.

"We did it!" Judai and Johan cheered as they hugged each other.

"Did you get good grades?" Johan asked seriously.

"Yes, _dad_," Judai said smiling.

"Yo Judai! What's up Johan?" Kenzan said approaching them with Shou and Monjoume behind him.

"Hey guys," Judai said.

"Happy Summer!" Johan cheered.

"Happy Summer!" Everyone repeated.

"Guys, I'm having a pool party tomorrow. Wanna crash?" Kenzan asked.

"Totally," Judai and Johan said together.

"Cool. I'll see you guys then."

"See ya," Monjoume said.

"Peace," Shou said.

When Judai and Johan had everything out of their lockers, Johan asked, "Judai, wanna come over today?"

"Ok, I'll ask my parents," Judai said.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Johan pecked him on the cheek.

Judai ran out with the crowd screaming, "SCHOOL'S OUT!!" Then he ran home and showed his parents his perfect report card.

"Oh my god," Judy and Sam said.

"Isn't that great?!" Judai said jumping up and down.

"We're so proud of you!" Judy said hugging her little brunette.

"How'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"I got a little help from Johan," Judai said smiling.

"So how does it feel to be a grown up now?" Judy asked.

"It feels great!"

"What are you going to do this summer?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was thinking that Johan and I could 'celebrate' tonight."

Judy looked shocked.

Judai walked out the door.

"Honey wait!" Judy called after the brunette.

"He's a grown man now," Sam said holding his wife back. "Let him go."

Chapter 2: Celebration

Judai was at Johan's house in five minutes. He knocked on the door.

"Judai! It's nice to see you again!" Johan's mother greeted.

"You too Mrs. Anderson." Judai walked in.

"Judai! You made it!" Johan said as he ran up to him a gave him a bear hug.

Judai hugged him back and laughed at the blunette's reaction. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just a hug for my lover."

Judai smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go to my room," Johan said winking at him.

Judai smiled at him evilly and him into his room.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!" the both screamed.

Johan turned on the stereo so it played Next Go Round by Nickelback.

Judai tackled Johan to the bed. Then he growled a sexy growl.

"Mmm Judai you're so bad," Johan said chuckling.

Judai chuckled with him. Then he kissed him passionately. He licked Johan's lips for an entrance.

Johan opened him mouth.

Judai dove in mapping out Johan's mouth making Johan moan into the kiss.

Johan pushed Judai off so he could take off his shirt. He lifted it up ever so slowly to tease Judai.

Excitement was swimming in Judai's body.

Johan was still going extremely slow.

"Dammit!" Judai literally tore the shirt off his back.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!"

"Oops," Judai said sarcastically. He went back to kissing Johan until he felt a draft on his back. He sat up and noticed Johan holding a ripped shirt in his hand. He glared at Johan.

"Now we're even."

Judai smiled and started kissing him again.

Johan slid off the bed without warning. Judai had a worried look on his face.

Johan changed the song so it was playing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked.

"Let's dance," Johan said while teasing Judai with his dick.

Judai smirked and then got off the bed and stood right in front of Johan.

Johan was dancing so close to Judai that his dick was rubbing Judai's leg.

Judai's dick started to erect.

Johan laughed at him.

Judai pushed Johan against the wall and started licking from his stomach all the way to his neck. "Payback."

Johan started to moan.

Judai chuckled evilly. He then gave Johan a hickie.

Johan started to moan even louder. Thank god the stereo was on.

"How do you like me now?!" Judai almost screamed.

"I'll tell you," Johan said. He picked Judai up and threw him on the bed.

"Whoa!" Judai said at the sudden movement.

Johan jumped on top of him. Then he started sucking on Judai's nipple.

Judai moaned.

"Looks like I'm in the lead again," Johan said.

"Not for long." Judai flipped over so he was on the top again. He pulled Johan's pants off with one tug. Then he started tapping Johan's member lightly so it would erect like his did. It got bigger slowly as Johan moaned. Then after it got big enough Judai said, "Oops. Did I do that?" He pulled Johan's underwear off. He said again, "Sorry. My hands twitched."

Johan grabbed Judai's ass and squeezed it.

"Ooh, you're trying to get a little freaky," Judai said while smiling. What he didn't know was that it was just a distraction.

"Haha! Suckah!" Johan chuckled. He quickly pulled Judai's pants off.

"That was good," Judai admitted.

Johan flipped over so he was back on top. He took off Judai's underwear with his teeth. "You're really bad at this," Johan said laughing.

"Well, maybe this will make up for it." He pushed Johan back up on the wall and…well you know the rest. (sorry, I promised my mom I wouldn't right the actual lemon. Please don't flame me!)

LATER

Somehow they ended up on the bed. They rolled over so that they were looking at each other.

"That was great," Johan said panting and sweating.

"Where did your dick learn to do all those moves?" Judai asked panting too.

"I'll tell you later. I'm too tired."

"Let's take a nap."

The two drifted off to sleep while cradling each other.

Chapter 3: First Errand

When it was time for dinner, Judai woke up and noticed that Johan wasn't in bed with him. He got up and walked out the room (with clothes on thank god) and saw him at the dinner table.

"How long was I asleep?" Judai asked as he approached the table.

"A couple of hours. You boys must've had a lot of fun to tire yourselves out like that," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yeah, we did," Johan and Judai said together.

After dinner, Judai was getting ready to go home when he asked, "Do you wanna come over tomorrow?"

"I can't," Johan said with a disappointed look on his face. "I have some errands I need to run."

"I'll help."

"No, no. That's ok. I'll see you later." Johan kissed him on the lips and sent him home. He closed the door and then turned around to find his parents staring at him.

"When are you gonna tell him?" his father asked.

"Sooner or later," Johan said walking to his room.

Judai walked home with a worried look on his face.

"Honey what's the matter?" his mom asked.

"I'm a little worried about Johan," he said as he sat down.

"Did something happen to him?" his father asked.

"I don't know. I asked him if he wanted to come over tomorrow and he said that he had things to do. So I said I'd help him if he wanted me to and then the said no thanks."

"Well, that's nothing to be worrying about," Judy said laughing. "Sometimes people need some space."

"I know but we usually do everything together whether it was boring or fun. We even had detention together!"

"Don't worry son," his father said with his hand over Judai's. "It's not like you'll never see him again."

"You're right. I'm probably just paranoid. I'll be in my room if you need me." He just said that so he could end the conversation. He still thought something was wrong.

Chapter 4: Caught Red Handed

The next day, Judai was about to go call Johan but then remembered that he was busy today. He didn't want to bother him. He sighed in boredom.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" Judai said.

"Wazzup Judai!" Kenzan yelled into the phone.

"I'm just extremely bored."

"Did you forget about the pool party?"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! Yes! Now I have something to do!"

Kenzan laughed. "See you in a few."

"Later." Judai ran downstairs to his parents. "Mom, dad, I go to Kenzan's pool party?"

"Sure, honey," Judy said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Do you have your trunks?" Sam asked.

"Right." Judai ran upstairs and grabbed his trunks. Then he got in the car.

In no time, he was at Kenzan's house. "Bye mom. Bye dad," Judai said.

They waved as they drove off.

"Where's Johan?" Kenzan asked as he walked up to Judai.

"He said he couldn't make it. He had things to do."

"Oh. Well let's get this party started!" Kenzan yelled to the crowd.

Everyone cheered.

They dove into the pool while party songs played.

LATER

Everyone was sent home after the party.

"Thanks for inviting me," Judai said as he got in the car.

"No problem," Kenzan said as he shut the door for him. He waved goodbye as he disappeared onto the street.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked.

"Totally. It was the best pool party ever," Judai said laughing.

"I'm glad," Judy said.

His father passed him a note. It read:

_Judai,_

_After we drop your mother off, what do you say you help me pick out a present for her at the jewelry store? You know what girls like._

Judai looked at his father who was looking at him through the rear view mirror. Judai nodded. Then his father winked at him.

When they dropped Judy off, Sam said, "Honey, Judai and I are going to play some basketball."

"Ok, have fun," Judy said as she went in the house.

Sam started driving.

"Nice," Judai said.

"I've had 19 years worth of practice," Sam said.

About 15 minutes later, they were at the store. His father was looking at one side and Judai was looking on the other. Then he saw Johan talking to a woman that looked the same age as him.

_Please tell me he isn't flirting with her_, Judai thought. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. _Just calm down.. They're probably just friends_, Judai thought. But then they kissed and Judai got pissed. _He's gonna pay. Tomorrow, I'll distract him with my body and then destroy him with my mind_, Judai thought evilly.

Chapter 5: The Proposal

The next day, Judai and his father, bought a two carrot necklace for his mother's birthday. It was coming up soon.

Judai's cell phone rang. It was Johan.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Judai! You wanna come over today?"

_Now's my chance_, Judai thought. "Sure."

"Ok, cool. See you in a few."

Judai hung up and told his parents he was going to Johan's house.

"Ok, have fun!" his mother said.

Judai nodded and then walked to Johan's house. Johan answered this time.

"Hey Judai," Johan said.

"Hey Johan," he said as he stepped in.

Johan put an object in his pocket. Judai didn't know what it was.

"Wanna take a walk in the park?" Johan asked eagerly.

"Ok," Judai said a little confused. Things weren't going the way he wanted to.

When they reached a bench, Judai said, "We need to talk."

"Before we do, I need to ask you something," Johan said.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember this bench?"

"No, why?"

"You will."

"What are you talking about?"

Johan stood in front of him and got on one knee while showing the ring that was in his pocket. "Judai, I love you so much. You're the first face I see in the morning…and the last at night. And I want to keep it that way. Will you marry me?"

Judai gasped. _So this is what he was doing in the jewelry store? Man! I feel so stupid._ "Yes." Judai said as he kissed Johan. Then he pushed him off and smacked him in the face.

"Judai? What was that for?" Johan asked.

"For making me think you were cheating on me!"

"You thought I was _cheating_ on you?"

"Well, I saw you and that girl kiss and--"

"First off, that was my sister. I needed her help to get the ring. Second, you know me Judai. I would never do that to you," Johan said while stroking his face lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Judai said guilty.

Johan smiled and said, "I'm sorry too." They hugged.

Judai and Johan ran to their parents and announced their engagement.

"You finally told him!" Johan's mother had said.

"I'm happy for you son," Johan's father had said.

"Aw, my baby's getting married!" Judy said as she hugged her little boy.

"Mom," Judai complained. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry."

"Congratulations son," Sam said as he messed up Judai's hair.

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom," Judai said.

Chapter 6: Getting Married

Two months later, Judai and Johan got married.

"I love you Johan," Judai said in their new home.

"I love you too, Judai," Johan said.

They kissed passionately and plopped themselves on the bed. I think you know what happens next.

**THE END**


End file.
